


Taste like...

by Batagur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eating coffee bean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste like...

**Author's Note:**

> word count is 210 words. Post season 9-ish in my imagination but there are no spoilers.

~*~  
"Have you ever tried these before, Jack?" Admiral Harris shook the plastic container with the familiar green mermaid emblem his way. Jack's frown turned thoughtful as he examined the contents.

The little round beans with their shiny chocolate coating made him think of Goobers or Rasinettes. Jack knew what they were. He took a few between thumb and forefinger. Smooth and hard, they smelled faintly of mocha, which was to be expected. Tipping his head back slightly and opening his mouth, he let two of the beans roll in. He began to chew.

Bitter and sweet and strong burst across his taste buds, taking him only by mild surprise. He had sort of expected something like that. The texture, between the smoothly melting chocolate and the grainy coffee bean made him pause only for a moment before continuing with consumption. The candy, if it was proper to call it that, left lingering traces in his mouth, against his gums and behind his teeth. His mouth tasted like black coffee.

He thought of kissing Daniel.

"Can't have too many of the darn things," Harris continued as he popped a few more into his own mouth. "You'll be awake and bouncing off walls for a fortnight."

Just like kissing Daniel.


End file.
